¡Mi hermano es Santa!
by cami-rin-chan
Summary: *Fic navideño* Cuando Kagome intenta traer el espíritu de la navidad al Sengoku, algunos contratiempos ocurren gracias a cierto anyou. y tal vez Sesshomaru despierte al niño que lleva dentro.. Muchas locuras navideñas en esta pequeña historia, que participa del reto de navidad del foro "siéntate"
1. Chapter 1

***¡Navidad!, navidad!, fic de navidad!* **

**Jo, Jo, jo, Jhola! como pueden leer, vengo con un fic cargado de nieve, guirnaldas, y espíritu navideño! yei!. **

**Este fic participa del reto: "cuentos navideños del Sengoku", del foro "¡siéntate!" **

**Será una historia en drabbles, así que no pienso demorarme mucho actualizando.. o por lo menos esa es la idea. **

**En fin, los dejo leer. ¡espero que disfruten este pequeño y randomico drabble.! ;) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, no he logrado que me los regale para navidad (?) **

**¡Mi hermano es Santa!** (fanfic en drabbles)

Historia en drabbles

1 - el árbol de navidad [la raíz del problema]

Era una típica noche fría de Diciembre en el Sengoku. un viento jélido soplaba, los copos de nieve caían, y afuera de una de las cabañas, se encontraban: un joven vestido con un aori rojo que ataba una mochila a la cola de lo que parecía ser un gato con unas ramas colocadas graciosamente sobre su cabeza, o un reno exageradamente peludo, un dragón de dos cabezas quien también tenía ramas sobre ambas, y una especie de duende deforme, más parecido a un sapo, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bestia inútil, recuérdame una vez más por qué demonios estoy aquí conjelandome en el frío y lo que es más umillante, ayudándote!- gruñó Jaken mientras intentaba enrroscar la tira de otra mochila a la cola de ah_un.

-Porque si no me ayudas a arreglar este desastre, Rin seguirá llorando, y el invecil de Sesshomaru se desquitará contigo, y no quieres eso verdad?- dijo Inuyasha obviamente chantajeando al intento de duende.

Jaken no hizo más que gruñir, pero siguió con el plan.

Cada uno se subió a su respectivo reno, y repasaron una vez más el plan, y la ruta que seguirían.

La fase 1: salir de la cabaña y conseguir la mochila en la que Kagome escondía los regalos, estaba completa. Ahora solo tenían que recorrer la aldea dejando unas cuantas de esas cosas extrañas de la época de la sacerdotisa por aquí y por allá, y podrían volver a dormir.

-Kagome, niña tonta, todo esto es tu culpa- Refunfuñó por lo bajo antes de indicarle a Kirara el camino a tomar.

Y ustedes se preguntarán ¿qué hizo ese perro tan tierno y tan torpe esta vez? Y ¿Cómo terminó suplantando a santa?.

Bueno, lo dicho por el medio demonio, Kagome y su espíritu navideño tenían la culpa de todo!, no, no era que él se hubiera emosionado de más y al enterarse de quien era en realidad santa closs se hubiera enfurecido. No, nada de eso!. Tampoco era que no aguantara ni medio minuto más la idea de la cena familiar y todas las cursilerías que se le ocurrían a su querida sacerdotisa del futuro, o que tener a Sesshomaru a más de 10 KM de distancia lo hubiera puesto de mal humor. Él era Inuyasha, por lo tanto no necesitaba razón para meter la pata.

Y como era Inuyasha, tampoco podía evitar intentar arreglar los líos en los que se metía.

Todo el problema comenzó hacía exactamente una semana. Cuando Kagome volvió después de pasar unos días en su época.

***flashback* : una semana antes, (17 de Diciembre) frente al poso. **

Kagome caminaba muy sonriente rumbo a la aldea, llevaba una caja gigante llena de cosas que seguro sorprenderían a sus amigos. Se preguntaba si ellos habrían visto alguna vez un árbol de navidad , cuando un alegre Shippo saltó sobre su espalda: -Kagome! ¡volviste.! Gritó felíz el pequeño Kitsune

-Y que es esa caja enorme que vienes arrastrando?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-oh, esto, ya lo verás cuando lleguemos a la aldea. Es algo que traje para adornar la cabaña. Seguro te gustará.- le respondió ella con una sonrisa

¿y donde están los de más?.

-¡Inuyasha! Perro tonto! Ven a ayudar a Kagome! No ves que trae una caja muy pesada!- reclamó Shippo al pasar frente al árbol donde el anyou dormía felizmente.

Éste bajó y ni bien vio a Kagome comenzó a protestar, como era su costumbre.

-Por fin apareces, tonta! Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte y recordarte que nos falta reunir muchos fragmentos aún, y que Naraku nos lleva ventaja!- le reclamó él a la muchacha de cabellos azabache.

-Inuyasha, tú siempre de tan buen humor, y tan educado.- respondió calmada pero con un leve toque de sarcasmo. En otras sircunstancias lo hubiera mandado de cara al piso por recibirla de esa forma, Pero venía de tan buen ánimo que no habría persona en la Tierra que se lo pudiera quitar. Así que se limitó a sonreírle y seguir caminando. El anyou se extrañó pero vio la enorme caja y la curiosidad pudo más.

-¿y esa cosa? ¿Qué se supone que es?-.

-se los diré cuando lleguemos- dijo Kagome apurando el paso.

Cuando por fin estuvieron todos en la aldea Kagome se decidió a mostrarles que contenía la caja que seguía en un rincón atrallendo la atención de todos.

Justo después de que Sango preguntara. –Kagome, ¿Qué es esa caja tan grande, ¿Qué contiene?-.

-ah, esto, bien, solo miren.- respondió la sacerdotisa entuciasmada mientras abría la caja y desembolvía su contenido.

Al terminar de sacar el árbol y dejarlo en el piso, los ojos de todos se posaron en éste.

-Eso es un árbol miniatura?.- cuestionó Miroku asombrado.

-y esas bolas de colores, ¿se comen?.- quiso saber esta vez Shippo mientras Kagome sacaba los adornos.

-no, no son para comer. Y el árbol. Bueno, podría decirse que es Algo así como un árbol miniatura. es un árbol de navidad.

-¿un árbol de qué?! Exclamaron todos al unísono.

Kagome suspiró e hizo un facepalm. claro, como iban a saber, 500 años en el pasado, lo que era un árbol de navidad.

Así que comenzó a explicar...

*nota de la autora*

Buff, ¡como me cuestan los finales! :C bueno, en el próximo veremos las consecuencias de esa explicación, que seguramente le debe de haber llevado un buen rato.

Gracias por leer, gente. prometo que el próximo será un poco menos detallado, no los va a dormir!.

pd: Nunca pensé que me fuera a animar a escribir drabbles, pero, acá estoy :3 y les tengo que decir que son todo un reto.

pd 2: Como dije arriba, este fic participa del Concurso navideño del foro "¡siéntate!" así que pasense por allí y vean que otras cosas locas y divertidas se pueden encontrar.

Besos con olor a turrón para todos!

nos leemos en el próximo Drabble.


	2. Chapter 2

***Nota de la autora***

**Hola, hola, hola! gente que me lee!**

**Felíz navidad, año nuevo, reyes magos, cumpleaños para quien cumpla por estas fechas.. y felices pascuas (?)**

**Bueno, la verdad es que mi plan era terminar este fic para antes de que se fuera el 2014 pero como siempre, lo que planéo y lo que termina por pasar no coinciden.**

**Así que mis disculpas, y disfruten del capítulo.**

**-**

**Mi hermano es santa!**

**Capítulo 2**

**Santa Claus [La historia del youkai ignorado]**

**Mientras nuestro santa no tan secreto luchaba para cumplir sus labores navideñas, en un lugar más alejado de la aldéa cierto yokai perro de cabellos entre blancos y plateados estaba alerta. Se había reusado a pasar la noche bajo el mismo techo que su querido hermanito y los otros molestos humanos,**

**pero esta vez, no era solo a favor de su ego y su superioridad de gran lord.**

**No, esta vez tenía una mición, una en la que ni su insoportable y fiel sirviente podía entrometerse.**

**Oyó un sonido de campanas desafinadas a lo lejos, acompañadas por un: "¡jo, jo, jo!" igual de desafinado y se puso en guardia, tenía que hacerle muchas preguntas a ese viejo barbudo de raza dudosa y extraño aori!.**

**Pero no malentiendan. Sesshomaru no quería pelear con santa, ni enfrentarlo a muerte, ni nada de lo que normalmente haría, solo tenía una larga lista de preguntas que hacerle.**

**Comenzando por: ¿por qué no me dejaste ni un miserable regalo en mis malditos más de 300 años de vida? Viejo tacaño!**

**Es que, era inaceptable que alguien tan poderoso y temido como él, hubiera sido tan olímpicamente ignorado.! ¿a caso pensaban que solo por ser un gran yokai, más frío que un témpano y más inexpresivo que Christen Steuart , no querría que le dieran algún regalo sin una razón aparente? Sin que tuviera que darle algo a cambio a la otra persona? ni si quiera las gracias?**

**Que poco lo conocía ese sabelotodo Claus! Ese, era justo su tipo de acuerdo, recibir algo, sin deber nada quiero decir. Porque si había algo que Sesshomaru aborrecía más que a los humanos, era deber favores.**

**Por otro lado, aparte de sus reclamos, la explicación de la sacerdotisa sobre ese viejo le había dejado unas cuantas dudas, como por ejemplo, ¿el tipo era un demonio en cuerpo de humano? porque, solo así podría haber llegado a vivir tantos años y tendría el poder suficiente para recorrer el mundo en una noche. en todo caso ¡como habría logrado convertirse en humano y conservar sus poderes?, esas eran las otras dos cosas que intrigaban a Sesshomaru. Y aunque la burrada que había dicho la bestia de su hermano resultaba extrañamente coherente, se negaba a aceptarla, por la sencilla razón de que se le había ocurrido a Inuyasha.**

**Repasó en su mente la explicación de la chiquilla mientras esperaba, y pensar que él había ido a buscar a su medio hermano para pelear y terminó envuelto en todo este royo de la navidad y la cena en familia.**

**-**

***Flashback***

**Justo después de que Kagome terminara de explicar a sus amigos que era el árbol de navidad, para que servía, y que era la navidad se dispusieron a decorar el extraño arbolito.**

**-La verdad es que se ve bonito, y le da un ambiente agradable a la cabaña.- comentó Sango mientras colgaba unas guirnaldas.**

**-Lo ven? Les dije que después de verlo armado les gustaría!- dijo Kagome entuciasmada, -bien, ya casi está, solo falta poner la estrella.-**

**-yo quiero!- gritaron Shippo e Inuyasha al unísono cosa que terminó en una típica discusión de niños, unos cuantos golpes y más de un "¡sientate!"**

**Al final Miroku aprovechó la distracción y colocó la estrella, pero algo llamó su atención.**

**-Señorita Kagome.- Hay algo que no me queda claro, ¿Quién es ese señor de traje rojo y barba?- preguntó con toda calma y amabilidad.**

**La peliazabache se sobresaltó ¡les había explicado que era la navidad y se había olvidado por completo de santa Claus!**

**-Inuyasha se acercó y observó la pequeña figura: -tal vez eres tú de anciano Miroku- comentó divertido a lo que todos riéron.**

**-Ese señor, es Santa Claus- dijo Kagome adoptando nuevamente la pose de abuela que le cuenta un cuento a sus nietos.**

**Todos volvieron a sentarse para escuchar.**

**Cuando de repente un estruendo de afuera los sobresaltó.**

**-**

**Oye, inútil, se puede saber que haces aquí tan tranquilo? Supuse que estaría buscando a Naraku o a los fragmentos al menos. Ya que estás tan ocupado.. supongo que tienes tiempo para ser vencido, verdad?.- el inusual parloteo de Sesshomaru sorprendió a todos, excepto a Inuyasha quien reaccionó con el mismo entuciasmo.**

**Pero al momento que ambos desenfundaron sus respectivas espadas:**

**-¡sientate! ¡sientate! Siéntate! Siéntate!-… e inuyasha otra vez se fue a saludar al suelo.**

**-Escúchenme los dos! Y escuchen bien,- la mirada de Kagome asustó a todos los presentes [incluyendo a Sesshomaru y Jaken que jamás habían presenciado su ira]. –No quiero ninguna pelea, discusión, o enfrentamiento entre ustedes dos hasta después de navidad. No podré pasar las fiestas en mi época, pero tendremos una navidad normal, tranquila y en familia, aquí-. Concluyó la azabache furiosa.**

**Las protestas por parte de ambos hermanos [y de Jaken quien le reclamaba que era una humana irrespetuosa por hablarle de tal forma a su amo bonito] no se hicieron esperar. Pero cuando la pequeña Rin interrumpió preguntando:**

**-Kagome, que es la navidad, y por qué hay un árbol dentro de su cabaña, y quien es ese señor de traje rojo que cuelga del árbol?- todos se interesaron, incluso Sesshomaru.**

**Kagome volvió a explicar todo lo anterior sumando esta vez lo de santa.**

**Quieres decir que él nos dejará regalos a todos, ahora que tenemos este árbol?- preguntó Shippo con los ojos brillosos de anciedad,**

**Sí, así es-**

**Y por qué nunca antes ha venido?- dudó Sango.**

**Porque, no sabía de la existencia del Sengoku, supongo..- Kagome se rascó la nuca, no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso. –Quiero decir, si el pozo estaba sellado antes, y él es alguien de mi época, no tenía como venir- explicó más convencida.**

**-Pero dijiste que tiene miles de años, como puede ser humano y tener miles de años?- Inuyasha tenía un buen punto, a lo que los de más asintieron.**

**-bueno..- Kagome se estaba quedando sin explicaciones, **

**-no estoy muy segura de su edad, y tal vez sí ha venido, intenten recordar. ¿alguna vez se han despertado y encontrado un regalo que no saben de donde vino?- reflexionó ella sin saber que más decir, "pensé que sería más fácil, ¿por qué hacen tantas preguntas?" refunfuñó mentalmente.**

**-Es cierto!- exclamó el Kitsune, -A veces, mientras mi padre estaba de viaje, recibía regalos. Pero no era muy amenudo. Tal vez era como dice Kagome una vez al año.- y de repente, todos recordaron algo parecido.**

**Todos a excepción de Rin, quien ahora estaba que no cabía en el mundo de emosión, y Sesshomaru que ahora se sentía como un niño pequeño cuando no lo dejaban jugar.**

**¿Cómo era posible que a él nunca le hubieran regalado nada por esas fechas? Ese maldito yokai en cuerpo de humano [como él lo había catalogado], era un malagradecido.**

**-entonces, se quedaran a celebrar la navidad, o no?- dijo Kagome por fin.**

**Sesshomaru se limitó a mirar a su protegida que lo veía con ojos expectantes, y asentir.**

**-¡fe!- Fue lo único que Inuyasha consiguió decir antes de tragarse el piso.**

**Sería una larga semana.**

**-**

***Nota final***

**Bueno, este capítulo me resultó bastante difícil de escribir, Sesshomaru es un personaje muy, muy complicado, y sacar a su niño interior, no me salió muy bien que digamos, la verdad tengo miedo de que me haya quedado muy OOc, por eso no lo dejé hablar mucho tampoco.**

**En fin, creo que el reto de escribir drabbles fue demasiado desa´fío porque este capítulo ya supera las 1000 palabras, así que, ya no es una historia en drabbles.**

**Solo queda un capítulo, el cuál espero poder escribir y subir para antes de las próximas navidades (?)**

**Gracias por soportarme, y gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews, a algunos no les pude responder por pm así que:**

**Tamikafly, a vos si te respondí, pero te lo vuelvo a decir, gracias por seguirme en cuanta locura se me ocurre escribir :)  
><strong>

**Maria: gracias por tu review, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Kaori Lee, muchas gracias, y con gusto te lo explico: los drabbles son capítulos muy cortos, más que capítulos son como, escenas. tienen entre 100 y 1000 palabras.**

**Eagle Gold, muchas gracias por los consejos, espero haber sido más cuidadosa con este.**

**Katibet: más vale tarde que nunca, espero que este también te guste y pasate por el foro! te vas a divertir.**

**Ahora si, me retiro hasta que mi inspiración quiera.  
><strong>**  
>Cami-rin-chan<br>**


End file.
